Small obsession
by Rafaela05
Summary: Amor e Obsessão podem ser considerados a mesma coisa? É isso que Rukia e Ichigo descobriram juntos. Sentimentos e mentiras serão revelados. E eles poderão superar os obstáculos para enfim ficarem juntos? Ichigo vilão ou mocinho? Quem sabe?


**Small obsession**

**Capítulo 1 – Motivos**

— Ichigo —

Meus amigos me perguntam o porquê de eu querê-la tanto. E eu nunca os respondi tal infame pergunta, afinal o único que deve saber sobre ela sou eu. E eu nunca havia parado para pensar em tais motivos.

Mas agora observando-a dançar agarrada a mais um desconhecido essa pergunta me veio à mente. E faz com que eu queira saber quais são os motivos que me fazem querê-la gemendo meu nome enquanto lhe dou prazer, ou também ter esse desejo colossal de dormir e acordar ao seu lado todos os dias e principalmente querer dar-lhe meu sobrenome para enfim construirmos uma família.

Os motivos? Será seu sorriso? Sorriso esse que aquece meu coração ao tê-lo direcionado a mim. Ou serram os olhos? Aqueles olhos de um tom azulado quase violeta, que me prendem ao simplesmente contemplá-los. Ah sim estava me esquecendo da sua incrível personalidade. Doce e ao mesmo tempo agressiva. Sincera com um toque sarcástico na voz. Sempre sabe o que dizer para me fazer evoluir e superar qualquer obstáculo. Enfim ela me completa e acho que é por isso que nunca desistirei dela.

Será isso uma obsessão? Oh claro. Pode até ser. Amor doentio? Por que não? Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza ela será definitivamente minha é só ter paciência. E ser paciente é uma de minhas virtudes, afinal é desde que a conheço que venho acabando secretamente com todos seus relacionamentos. Será que devo ser considerado um vilão? Não, acho que não. Afinal eu simplesmente corro atrás do que quero tirando todos os obstáculos do caminho. E isso nunca foi considerado errado pela sociedade.

Enfim minha noitada de sexta estava uma droga é só piorou ao ver minha pequena obsessão sair de mãos dadas com aquele infeliz. Sinto meu sangue ferver ao imaginar aquele desconhecido tocando cada parte daquele pequeno corpo bem-feito, o qual somente eu deveria tocar.

— Maldição! — exclamo me contendo ao máximo para não fazer nenhuma besteira. Pois eu sei que esses caras com quem ela fica são somente passatempos de uma noite só e eu serei o único a permanecer com ela a vida toda. — Sim. A vida toda. — e esse pensamento me conforta.

A vibração no bolso de minha calça tira-me de meus devaneios. Sorrio ao vislumbrar no visor uma linda foto dela sorrindo. Sim, ela é linda e havia me enviado uma mensagem.

"_Laranja podre do meu coração. Avisa a Inoue que ela pode ir embora com meu carro. E por favor diz que pego ele amanhã na casa dela. Beijos e divirta-se, porque é o que eu vou fazer. " _

— Nanica maldita! — exclamo não conseguindo conter o sorriso que nasce em meus lábios ao reler a mensagem. Eu estava certo. Esses caras para ela são somente diversão e amanhã quem ainda estará ao lado dela serei eu, como sempre ocorre desde que nos conhecemos. Sempre fui eu a ouvi-la desabafar e a confortava depois de seus ataques de choro. Eu sempre fui o ombro amigo, mas também sempre quis ser algo mais. Bem mais que um simples amigo, mas nunca tive coragem para tal.

— Kurosaki. Cadê a Kuchiki-san? — pergunta Ishida, meu melhor amigo. Sentando-se ao meu lado no balcão pedindo um drinque.

— Foi se divertir na casa de algum idiota por ai. — digo frio, pois eu já sabia o que ele falaria e eu sinceramente não estava a fim de ouvir.

— Quando você vai tomar coragem? Uma hora ela pode se apaixonar por alguém e você perderá sua chance, idiota. –— diz sério observando o movimento da boate.

— É claro que ela vai se apaixonar por alguém, Ishida seu idiota. — digo sorrindo de sua expressão confusa. – E esse alguém serei eu. Kurosaki Ichigo. — digo tentando passar a confiança que eu nunca tive. E ele simplesmente suspirou cansado. — Em todo caso diga a Inoue que ela pode ir embora com o carro da Rukia. Toma a chave. — Encerrei o assunto entregando a chave que ela havia deixado comigo devido à falta de bolso em suas vestes e fui procurar alguém para me divertir essa noite.

Afinal não é somente minha pequena obsessão que pode se divertir. E eu já estava decidido que essa seria a última vez que a veria sair com outro homem que não fosse eu. Já estava cansado de esperar. Tudo bem que sou paciente, mas eu preciso começar a me mexer, pois no fundo sei que o Ishida tem razão e perdê-la é meu maior medo e isso definitivamente não pode acontecer. Então prepare-se Kuchiki Rukia. Porque a partir de amanhã Kurosaki Ichigo dirá o que realmente sente e finalmente sairá da "Friendzone".

E é com esses pensamentos que sorrio a uma loira e essa logo sorriu de volta. Demonstrando interesse.

— E que a diversão comece. — sussurro caminhando em direção a loira que ainda sorria se insinuando e piscando aqueles lindos olhos azuis para mim. Definitivamente essa será uma noite bem longa. Pois a loira já estava ganha e eu não perderia tempo.


End file.
